Microphones
Microphones are tools that have several abilities. There are many kinds of microphones with different and special powers owned by different races of the characters in Mermaid Melody. Microphones Microphones are an instrument for converting sound waves into electrical energy variations, which may then be amplified. It can make someone's voice to sound louder or even better if the person has a bad voice. They are invented by humans with great technological knowledge or by special robots in factories. Mermaid Princesses' Microphones The microphones that belong to the Mermaid Princesses are called E-Pitches and are made by the power and the energy of the pearls of the mermaids. All the microphones have the ability to cause pain to demons, sometimes more, sometimes less. These microphones have other powers too, but the mermaids have to learn to control their voice to gain more powers. The most powerful mermaid princess is Sara and the least powerful mermaid is Noel. Seira's pearl, even though she had just been born, is more powerful than Noelle's. These microphones also give the Mermaid Princesses image songs. These are songs that can be sung only by a specific mermaid. The newer the image songs are, the more power they have. Aqua Regina can upgrade the microphones so that they are more effective to the enemies that the princesses are facing, and is able to grant them new and more powerful songs. Black Beauty Sisters' Microphones The Black Beauty Sisters' microphones are the ends of their tails. Their microphones have the ability to cause a Mermaid Princess pain. The microphones can be upgraded if Mermaid Princesses' pearls are combined with them. Their song can be so powerful that it can change the mermaids from their idol form back to their mermaid form. In the second season, Mikeru upgraded their microphones and gave them a new song that was more powerful than their previous microphones, without needing a Pearl Tear to empower the mircophones. Lady Bat's Microphone Lady Bat's microphone gives him the ability to hypnotise someone and make people unable to protect themselves. His song is powerful enough to hypnotize a whole audience of a fake magic show to catch the Mermaid Princesses. If his microphone is used in combination with the other Winged Ones, it can cause a Mermaid Princess great pain. His microphone appears when the background music of his song begins. Alala's Microphone Alala's microphone is long and white with a pink sphere on it. The sphere has a star inside it. It has been replaced once by a smaller microphone which was created by Fuku out of one of Seira's heart fragments to help Alala catch the Mermaid Princesses. The microphone was to be used to lure out the Mermaid Princesses. At the moment Alala succeeded in this the mircophone disappeared. Alala's alternate microphone hasn't been seen since then. Her alternate microphone is shorter and fatter than the first version. It additionally has a beaded band on the bottom shaft. If the microphone is used in front of women, they become confused. On the other hand, if the microphone is used in front of men, they become infatuated with her. This microphone effects people of all genders differently. Gallery Pink Pearl Voice on air performing a song.jpg|Lucia singing with her E-pitch Category:Mermaids Category:Villains Category:Objects Category:Item Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Items